PHILADELPHIA DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC HEALTH FOOD PROTECTION TASK FORCE CONFERENCE APPLICATION PROJECT SUMMARY The Philadelphia Department of Health proposes to convene a Food Protection Task Force Conference which seeks to promote an integrated approach to food safety through prevention, intervention, and response methods. The proposed conference will take place in late 2009 in Philadelphia, PA and will consist of participants from various local, state, and federal public health and regulatory agencies as well as members of the private sector including merchants' associations, members of the regulated food community, and academia. The full-day conference agenda reserves the morning session to interactive presentations focusing on food prevention, intervention, response, and foodborne disease outbreak investigations. Specific topics to be covered include a discussion on the science of risk-based assessments, an update on the current FDA model food code, existing educational programs focusing on prevention, reporting mechanisms, risk communication best practices, and an overview of existing methods for food recalls, traceback investigations, and outbreak investigations. The afternoon session will be reserved for breakout sessions to facilitate group discussion and identification of existing resources and areas for improvement. The conference will conclude with a discussion engaging the audience in next steps for sustained food protection/safety in the community.